


Медленное отравление

by Mario_della_Sapienze



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Hunter, Jealous Adella, prayers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario_della_Sapienze/pseuds/Mario_della_Sapienze
Summary: Аделла долго боролась с собственными мыслями всякий раз, когда видела охотницу, но проигрывала с унизительным поражением таинственному злому духу, поселившемуся в её сознании."...Забудь об этой Нечистокровной дряни и возвращайся скорее ко мне, прошу".
Relationships: Adella/The Hunter (Bloodborne), Arianna/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 1





	Медленное отравление

**Author's Note:**

> Я помню, что здесь как-то проскальзывал фемслэш, написанный на русском, и всё ещё верю в то, что эта часть фандома не вымерла. Посмотрим, как дело пойдёт Х)  
> По идее, молитва, упомянутая в фанфике, должна напоминать мотив песни Powerwolf - Last of the living dead, но хер его знает, получилось или нет.  
> Почему оригинал, а не перевод на английский? Потому что я не умею переводить стихи Х) Я на русском-то с трудом написал это относительно нормально, а переводить эти стихи я буду полжизни,и то не факт, что это будет качественно :D

К безмолвным сводам часовни взмыли тяжёлые шаги и позвякивание металла, нарушая тишину, такую же давящую, как и весь облик Соборного Округа. Аделла неспешно подняла голову, чтобы убедиться в правильности своих ощущений, и выдохнула – Её шаги сложно перепутать с торопливым топотом лап чудищ, грузными вышагиванием гигантов или чем-то ещё.  
Охотница размеренно и шумно дышала, продвигаясь вглубь часовни. С её одежд и секиры капала тёмная кровь. Не зря говорят, что охотники обладают особым запахом – едким, тяжёлым и пьянящим. Они пахнут особой смесью крови, пороха и отчего-то горечью.  
Вдруг охотница остановилась напротив стула, на котором вальяжно восседала ночная леди. Медленно развернувшись, она протянула руку Арианне и произнесла лишь одно слово:  
– Кровь.  
Блудница игриво усмехнулась и задрала оборки на рукаве, оголяя рисунок голубых вен на коже изумительного персикового оттенка. Облачённые в плотные перчатки ладони охотницы на секунду сжались в кулаки. Нижняя часть её лица скрыта тёмным лоскутом ткани, но глаза не скрывают даже тени от треуголки. Аделла увидела в её взгляде греховный голод, и сердце монахини болезненно сжалось. Ей хочется, чтобы увиденное оказалось плодом её поражённого тем же грехом разума.  
– Держи, дорогуша, – Арианна протянула охотнице кровь, приторно улыбаясь.  
Охотница забрала пробирку и поспешно поклонилась проститутке. В её глазах не осталось и следа от той ужасающе сладостной плотоядности. И Аделла всей душой верит в то, что ей всё привиделось. Яд греха медленно проникает в её разум, пока острые когти ревности терзают её чувствительное девичье сердце.  
Глядя в по-мужски широкую спину охотницы, монахиня прижимает сложенные в молитвенном жесте руки к груди. Она долго боролась с собственными мыслями всякий раз, когда видела её, но проигрывала с унизительным поражением таинственному злому духу, поселившемуся в её сознании. Наверняка у неё сильные руки, ведь оружие, которым она ловко рассекает чудовищ, весит немало. А какова же её бледная кожа на ощупь? Если тело охотницы покрыто россыпью различных шрамов, то, должно быть, они все будут ощущаться беспорядочными уплотнениями. Почему-то монахине думается, что она сухая и больше напоминает сухой лепесток розы, чем кожу молодой женщины. Любопытно, каково было бы перебирать пряди её чёрных волос? Понравилась бы эта ласка охотнице настолько, насколько рисует помутнённое сознание?  
Странно, что Аделлу совершенно не интересует ни имя, ни лицо охотницы, постоянно скрытое от взора тех немногих, кто ещё не потерял рассудок и не превратился в звероподобного монстра. Монахиня не считает это чем-то важным. В видениях оно всегда смазано, но чётко видны лишь её глаза. И это добрый знак – узнай она, как выглядит охотница без всех этих одежд, всё святое перестало бы существовать для неё, уступив лику немногословной, грубой, но такой очаровательной женщины. Яд не проник в разум настолько глубоко, борьба с отравлением ещё не окончена, хоть процесс воспаления и запущен.  
Аделла скромно улыбается и прикрывает глаза, нежась от мнимых ощущений крепких объятий охотницы. Распахнув широко глаза, монахиня снова пугается собственных желаний и смотрит через проём портала на небо – Луна уже совсем высоко, тьма лишь сгущается. Надежда на то, что эта ночь однажды завершится, становится более прозрачной и близится к своей смерти. Костлявая уродина смёется громче, и монахиня слышит это далёкое эхо из глубин своего сознания.  
Удаляющаяся фигура охотницы, уверенно идущей навстречу чудовищам, охладила разум Аделлы. Она складывает ладони и закрывает глаза, почти напевая старинную песнь-молитву за идущих на охоту, которой её обучила мать. Песнь, которая защитит охотницу от всех бед и невзгод, скрытые в ремесле охоты. Она чиста и искренна, словно высшая любовь Богов. Одни говорят, что её сочинила одна из монахинь Церкви Исцеления, возлюбленная некого охотника, другие же утверждают, что эту песнь пел первый викарий по охотникам, которые были особенно дороги ему. Неизвестно, откуда она взялась, но ярнамиты любят и хранят подобные истории.

Добрый охотник, будь начеку,  
Длится долго кровопролитья ночь.  
Добрый охотник, верь лишь клинку,  
Сталь и пламя гонят чудищ прочь.  
Станешь храбрее,  
Станешь сильнее,  
Ибраитас, пощади!  
Я помолюсь за тебя и за твой клинок,  
Коим чудовищ ты бьёшь,  
Чтобы охота была нам впрок,  
Что ты в бою не падёшь.  
Добрый охотник, разум храни,  
Кровь пьянит пуще эля и вина.  
Добрый охотник, гордо иди,  
Амигдала не сведёт тебя с ума.  
Станешь быстрее,  
Станешь мудрее,  
Идон, услышь меня!  
Я помолюсь за тебя и за твой клинок,  
Коим чудовищ ты бьёшь,  
Чтобы охота была нам впрок,  
Что ты в бою не падёшь.  
Великих я попрошу, чтобы помогли  
Нам всем дожить до утра,  
Чтоб отголоски тебя вели,  
К дому, где я жду тебя. 

Аделла с тёплой, щемящей радостью вспоминает слова матери, поучавшей её этой песне, что все, о ком поют эту молитву, возвращаются с охоты в добром здравии и трезвом рассудке.  
«Пусть добрая кровь укажет тебе дорогу, милая охотница. Забудь об этой Нечистокровной дряни и возвращайся скорее ко мне, прошу».


End file.
